Amor
by Fercissa
Summary: Complete. Al final, Vivi pudo respirar. El amor salvó su amor y Arabasta sería como siempre debió haber sido.


**Vivi x Pell**. One Piece. _Fercissa_. **1760 words.**

Los personajes y parte de la historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. One piece no es mío y no lo será jamás. Lo que resta se dice de mi autoría.

Tan Tan.

* * *

-Amor

* * *

Vivi, siempre había sido una de esas personas que suelen querer intensa y sinceramente. Desde pequeña, nacida en el seno de una Familia Real entregada a su Reino, Vivi había sido criada para el amor.

Amor por su familia, por sus amigos, amor por su Reino y país, amor por los ciudadanos, amor por los guerreros, amor por los aliados y hasta amor por los enemigos, dado que sin estos, no seríamos capaces de saber cuán grande es el amor por los que amamos y deseamos proteger.

Siendo el amor el principal motor de sus acciones, era feliz y querida por todos aquellos que llegasen a conocerla.

A Vivi le gustaba observar a los hijos de los ciudadanos jugar sobre las ruinas. La mayoría de las veces se dejaba escondida detrás de una gastada pared cerca de ellos. Incluso si Pell e Igaram le insistían continuamente en recordarle que una princesa no debía ser tímida acercándose a las personas, a ella le costaba trabajo iniciar la conversación. Quizá ellos le verían y se alejarían para no jugar con ella. O quizá no fuese lo suficientemente agradable como para que ellos quisiesen incluirla en sus jugueteos. También se le había ocurrido la idea de que ellos tal vez pensaran que una princesa no debía jugar como ellos lo hacían. Pero para Vivi, ver a tantos niños de su edad y hasta un poco menores revolcándose juguetones en la dorada arena de su tierra amada al caer heridos por espadas imaginarias, era lo mejor.

El Clan Suna Suna, era lo mejor.

Un día, Vivi reconoció a uno de los chicos que solía observar corriendo entre lágrimas por un pasillo del palacio. Viéndolo un poco más de cerca, parecía ser el chico que siempre daba las órdenes y resolvía los problemas entre el grupo. ¿Qué hacia el líder llorando de tal forma?

—¿Qué te pasa, llorón? –preguntó. Irritada ante tal situación.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, _enana_? –inquirió el chico, deteniéndose ante tal insulto.

Lo que sucedió después, era el tipo de cosas que no se esperaban ver en el comportamiento real: una pelea.

Vivi había perdido por supuesto, pero desde su perspectiva, había ganado mucho más. Ahora tenía una razón para hablar.

_La revancha._

Fue así como la princesa, se convirtió a la vicepresidencia del clan e hizo amigos.

No es que no los tuviese antes, Igaram, Terracotta y Chaka eran sus amigos. Sin contar a los cientos de soldados que a veces cedían y jugaban con ella. Además, tenía a Pell, el gran Espíritu Guardián de Arabasta y compañero de aventuras favorito.

Vivi siempre había pensado que Pell era alguien digno de ser admirado (además de su padre, el rey Cobra, claro está). Y si ella habría de albergar sentimientos mayores a los del amor, quizá serían los de la admiración.

El Clan Suna Suna junto con el Líder, Kohza, habrían de convertirse en algo muy importante para ella. Una vez, unos malhechores habían querido hacerse de la pequeña princesa para cobrar recompensa, y ellos, niños y valientes, habían declarado que la protegerían hasta la muerte.

La impresión claro, de éstas palabras y de las acciones realizadas, le habían dado a Vivi un motivo más para sentirse feliz de tener a semejantes personas a su lado.

Mientras crecía, la heredera se enfrentó a diversas situaciones, comenzando con la despedida de su amigo Kohza, quien junto con su padre, el señor Toto, habían sido encomendados a la fundación de una nueva ciudad a la que llamarían Yuba hasta el adiós que tuvo que darle a su país para salvarle.

Cuando tenía trece años, descubrió acerca de una organización criminal llamada Baroque Works, cuya relación con la decadencia de Arabasta, le hizo tomar la decisión de infiltrarse.

Pero, ¿cómo le diría a Pell que tenía que irse? Era consciente de que él notaba sus cambios de comportamiento por más que intentase ocultarlos. Después de todo, ¿quién le conocía mejor que él? Lo mejor sería partir silenciosamente. En la noche, cuando incluso los espíritus durmiesen y así no dolería tanto.

Porque por alguna extraña razón, dolía profundamente.

* * *

_¿Porqué te pasas todo el día entrenando?_

_Porque soy un guardia. Es mi deber proteger este país. Debo ser fuerte. _

* * *

Empacó pocas de sus pertenencias, dejó los recuerdos materiales y preservó los mentales para sobrevivir. Salió silenciosa de palacio, con Carue a su lado y se encaminó al puerto para partir.

Pero él estaba ahí.

Salió de entre las sombras y fijó sus ojos castaños en los de ella. Había miedo en ellos. Su mirada era la misma que había mostrado cuando ella era pequeña y se había infiltrado en el almacén de municiones. Cuando le golpeó y le hizo saber cuán importante era para él.

Ahí estaba Pell, como siempre.

—¿Cómo–

—Cuando dijo adiós ésta tarde, princesa.

Calló y reprimió lo que deseaba decir. Tenía que irse, era por el bien de su país, de su gente, de su reino.

Tenía que irse por _amor_.

—Por favor regrese sana.

Y se fue.

* * *

_¿Contra quien vas a pelear?_

_No lo sé. Es más acerca de proteger que de pelear. _

* * *

Para su sorpresa, Igaram la alcanzó al siguiente día de su travesía marina. Por lo visto, Pell siempre velaría por su seguridad, había dicho Igaram al incorporarse a la pequeña barca donde Vivi iba.

Así pasaron los años, su plan había funcionado y juntos se habían infiltrado en la organización. No sabía nada de su tierra más sólo escuchaba rumores que acrecentaban su miedo.

Por juego del destino, en su camino se toparon con los _Sombrero de Paja_. Los atacó en más de una ocasión e incluso así, ellos decidieron ayudar. Debía tener fé y asegurarse a si misma que no todo estaba perdido.

Debía creer que el amor podría salvarlos.

Durante el poco tiempo que pasó con la tripulación, tuvo que decir adiós a Igaram, quien dio su vida por la de ella y regresar a furtivamente Arabasta. La brisa cálida del desierto le recordó la razón de su lucha y le hizo reprimirse un poco más.

Peleó, lloró, sangró y gritó, pero su voz no fue escuchada al final y la guerra civil se desató. Kohza siempre había sido el líder, y ahora dirigía la Armada Rebelde. Luchaba por las necesidades del pueblo, por las injusticias, por la mentira y la traición.

Luchaba a ciegas mientras ella intentaba quitarle la venda y decirle la verdad. No era necesario que las personas murieran, que sufrieran más de lo debido por las causas injustas. Crocodile era cruel. Muy, muy cruel. ¿Cómo podría manipular tantos hilos en direcciones tan erróneas?

Pero Luffy seguía haciéndole creer.

Aún podrían lograrlo. Arabasta sería salvada. Había una salida, un escape, una luz.

El centro de la destrucción estaba en la base secreta. Aquella que había sido testigo de tantas aventuras y planes, ahora albergaba la maldad materializada, observando la lucha y a los luchadores.

Había una bomba, una que mataría todo cuanto amaba y que al final no paró su conteo.

La bomba estaba en la Torre del Reloj.

Vivi lo intentó, de verdad lo intentó, tal vez dirían los que conocieron la Arabasta en la que había crecido si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes y él no hubiera terminado la lucha que la princesa inició.

Llegó a ella, como siempre, silencioso y seguro y le abrió su corazón para después desplegar sus alas.

El corazón de Vivi se detuvo y el aire se volvió pesado e irrespirable. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero incluso sabiéndolo, se preguntó porque nadie le había preparado para tal gama de emociones.

El guardián abrazó sus hermosas alas al cielo con la horrible bomba asida en sus patas y se elevó ante sus ojos.

Era él.

Era Pell.

Quien siempre le salvaba y ayudaba. Era él quien siempre se humillaba y cedía a sus caprichos con tal de hacerle sonreír. Era él el que desaparecía en medio de un destello cegador que quemaba su alma y contenía su aliento.

Pell ya no estaba, pero la batalla seguía y su voz no era escuchada. Sentía sus latidos cada vez más lentos cómo si su corazón se encogiese en su pecho pero la adrenalina recorría sus venas. Debía hacerles entender, debían detenerse.

Pero cuando creía que el amor había matado al amor, el milagro ocurrió. Después de tantos años, del cielo por fin caían gotas que apaciguaban a los guerreros y devolvían la esperanza los que seguían de pie.

Vivi pudo soltar un poco de su aliento y ser escuchada.

La guerra había terminado; Crocodile había sido vencido y Arabasta se elevaría como el país que era.

* * *

_¿Son diferentes?_

_Las metas son diferentes._

* * *

Incluso cuando sus nuevos nakamas se habían despedido con la promesa silenciosa de amistad eterna, Arabasta no era igual. Durante el día, los ciudadanos, guardias y demás habitantes, procuraban mejoras para todo lo caído; se atendían a los heridos y se decía adiós a los que dieron su vida por la paz. Pero por las noches, el silencio invadía los espacios y le dejaban sentir.

Vivi solía sentarse frente a la ventana de su habitación a observar el cielo nocturno esperando divisar la figura del guardián que siempre cuidó de ella, pero no lo lograba. El día del funeral de Pell, Vivi no pudo llorar. Aún sentía su corazón empequeñecido y apretado pero las lágrimas no asomaban sus ojos.

Entonces se alejó. Caminó un tanto sobre la caliente arena de su hogar y llegó a las ruinas donde había tenido lugar el incidente de su niñez. Las recorrió afligida, rememorando las épocas felices y el cielo se nubló. Cuando alzó la vista, una pequeña gota tocó su nariz y le siguieron otras tantas.

Ahí lloró.

Se dejó caer sobre la arena y se abrazó a si misma en soledad. No supo cuanto estuvo así el paro de lluvia sobre ella le hizo reaccionar.

Una sombra abrazaba su figura y le protegía. Cuando se fijó bien, ya no era la sombra deforme la que se agachaba frente a ella si no la del guardián.

Sin pensarlo, Vivi se asió de él y lo abrazó. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo hizo pero se sintió bien ahí. Unas manos grandes, cálidas y un poco ásperas se juntaron en su espalda y devolvieron el gesto con intensidad.

Algo dentro de ella se sentía menos vacío y se agitaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Vivi por fin pudo respirar.

El nudo de su garganta se había desatado.

Ahora era libre.

El amor había salvado al amor.

* * *

¿Y?

Gracias.


End file.
